


Bar Room Revelations

by Wicked_of_Heart



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_of_Heart/pseuds/Wicked_of_Heart
Summary: What's different about 2dads and who is the secret someone no one seems to know about?
Relationships: Jessica "Gap Girl" Bird/Ryan White, Leo "2 Dads" Kosov-Meyer/Billy "Spider" Webb, Robert "RO" Dixon/OFC, pete "Buffer" Tomaszewski/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Bar Room Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic. I just felt the need to jot down a little idea about the team finding out about 2dads and Spider's relationship.

“C’mon, Chargeo, I need the energy for my girl” Buffer all but whined swatting at Charge and Swain’s wandering hands as they fought over the bowls of pretzels and peanuts while Dutchy laughed nearly spraying beer out of his nose.

“That’s right. Isn’t it boys? Buffer here has himself a girl now. So how did you meet the lovely and elusive Elise?” Swain chuckled swiping a bowl from under Buffer’s hands.

“Friend of a friend” he said shrugging, relinquishing the one bowl to Swain, but hovering protectively rover the remaining one, eyes squinted at Charge.

“Really? Come on Buff … details”, Charge demanded as Swain slid the bowl towards him.

Buffer rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in front of his face. “Alright, 2-Dads introduced us. She’s a friend of his sisters”.

The three of them looked dumbfounded at him, “wow and you went out with her anyway?” Charge’s face twisted into one of disbelief.

Buffer slumped back in his seat, nursing his beer. “Yeah, I’ve met his sister, she’s good people. Got her head on right” he said, gesturing with his beer at his temple.

“2dad’s sister? We talking about the same 2dads?” Dutchy asked, leaning on the table and pointing at Buffer.

“I sure hope there’s only one of me” 2dads says dropping into the seat next to Buffer and stealing the remaining bowl of pretzels.

“As does the rest of the world mate”.

“Harsh Swaino, very harsh. I’ll have you know that Buffer is not my only success story when it comes to dating. There’s also Robert.” 2dads said waving his hand in the general direction of Ro.

“Oh you mean Danielle?” Charge burst out laughing which got everyone going.

“No, he means me”, looking up the entire group was dumbfounded. Standing before them was a gorgeous blonde and an equally beautiful red head, the blonde being the one to have spoken.

Walking over she bent down to give Ro a kiss on the cheek as she swatted 2dads over the head.

“Hey! What did I do?”

“You know very well what you did”.

“Um sorry, but who exactly are you?” Charge’s eyebrows were creating an interesting display as if the answer was slipping through the gaps. Especially when the blonde sat in between 2dads and Ro and the red head cozied up on Buffer’s other side.

“Charge-o, this is Elise” Buffer said indicating the red head currently plastered to his side.

“Oh, I see. And you are?” he said facing the blonde.

“Ella Kosov-Meyer” pausing to let it sink in before continuing “I’m Leo’s sister and Robert’s girlfriend” she said pointedly.

“His what?!” Swain, Dutchy and Charge were stunned.

Rolling her eyes, she responded “who’s what? Because one he is my baby brother and the other he is my boyfriend. And if we’re talking working for the man, I’m the Nav onboard HMAS Fenwick.”

“Wait, you’re a sailor too? Doesn’t that make this a bit of an issue… I mean with Navcom?” Dutchy asked curiously.

“Nope. Otherwise Leo and I would be in big trouble, respectively. And honestly can any of you see Ro doing anything that would remotely break the rules?” At everyone’s head shake she said “Exactly”.

“But, wait you said 2dads would be in trouble as well”, Swain probed setting his beer on the table.

“Does that mean that 2dads super, secret someone is in the Navy too?” Dutchy asked with a smirk.

“Yep. Stationed with me on Fenwick” Zoe said absentmindedly trying to catch a waiter’s eye.

“Wow 2dads, didn’t think you’d ever risk it again after Bomber” Charge laughed.

“How about we don’t mention the harlots name again, while I’m here to be enraged by it, eh?” Ella said leaning forward on the table with a sadistic smile.

“Woah, Ella-“ Ro was halfway out of his seat in an instant with a placating hand on her shoulder.

“No Robert, after the way she treated Leo, I won’t be civil. That cow deserves to be bitch slapped”.

The group sat back in their seats stunned at Ella’s outburst, except for 2dads who had his face buried in his hands.

“Getting back on topic. Navcom knows about me, so we can’t ever be stationed on the same ship. Like ever, got it in writing and everything. Just like Ella and Ro”. 2dads said hands emphasizing his point.

“So what’s the unlucky girls name and when do we get to meet her?” Dutchy asked taking a sip of his beer.

2dads poked his tongue out at Dutchy “oh hardy ha”

“No, but seriously mate, what’s her name? You’ve hardly mentioned anything about her” Swain asked seriously.

“Well maybe I just like that I get to keep them to myself, away from you idiots” 2-Dads says drumming his hands on the table.

While everyone laughed and made noises of indignation, they missed the look on Dutchy’s face at 2-Dads evasion of a personal pronoun.

“And who exactly are you calling idiots, eh monkey boy?” Charge asked while tipping his drink in 2dads direction. While he rolled his eyes, 2dads caught sight of Ryan and Bird entering the bar. “Hey Bird, Ryan, come and save me from these old seadogs”

“Hey watch who you’re calling old, young Kosov-Meyer” Charge proclaimed waving his empty glass at 2dads.

Swain snorted into his beer and Dutchy near cackled at the look on Charge’s face. Bird looked over the assembled group before her eyes caught on the Elise.

“Oh, hi. I’m Bird, well, Jessica”. Elise laughed good-naturedly extending her hand.

“Hey, I’m Elise, Peter’s girlfriend. Why don’t you both grab a pew and join us”.

“Thanks, it’s really nice to meet you, Buffer always has really great things to say about you.”

“Oh really” she said raising her eyebrow at her partner.

Buffer played innocent as Ryan came back with a couple more chairs. “Good to see you again Buffer”

“Same to you kid. How’s the Robertson treating you?”

“Well between being the son of the Commander and a well-known Captain, pretty good”

Bird smiled and looked towards where 2dads was trying not to snort his beer out of his nose, wheezing out a breathless “teacher’s pet”.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there” her eyes falling on Ella, who smiled “no worries, even out of uniform I’m just blending in over here. I’m Ella” 

After shaking hands, Jessica sat down and looked around the circle. “Cool, how do you know everyone?”

“Jess, chill” Ryan smirked putting his arm around her shoulders.

“No, she’s alright. Well, Miss Jessica of the inquisitive mind, I’m Robert here’s better half which I’m sure you’ve heard nothing about. Oh yeah, I’m also Leo’s big sister”

“No way, 2dads is the baby?” Ryan laughed.

“Yep, that he is” she said scruffing her hand through his hair.

“Hey, no fair” 2dads cried as everyone tried their bests not to laugh. And failed.

“Well, hate to say it 2dads, but you’re a bit outnumbered” Ro said through a smirk.

“I know 2dads, I heard about a poker game not too far from here where you can make plenty of new friends” Swain said, tipping his beer to him.

2dads stayed quiet and shifted in his seat, looking to Ella. Before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a coin which he showed to Swain and the others.

“Wait, Leo didn’t tell you that he quit gambling?” Ella sat up shocked.

“Not a word” Charge said stunned.

“But, one year, 2dads that’s great. I’m proud of you mate”

“it’s actually over a year now, but they only give you chips for the big numbers” Ella tossed in.

“Yeah mate that’s awesome. I’ve also noticed that you’ve cleaned up you’re act on the ship. You’re still a cheeky little shit though”

2dads squawked in indignation but added “I’ll have you know, that as of four months ago I am officially out of debt, both official and *cough* unofficial forms of debt. I am free and clear, money wise”

“So no more run ins for the boss to worry about then?” Charge asked.

2dads face turned serious “the boss knows about all of this, I told him everything, and I mean everything. I came clean about everything that’s happened since I came on the ship” he said tucking the chip away.

Swain looked at 2dads with genuine pride on his face. “That’s really great 2dads, we’re really proud of you. And really damn thankful, no more surprises”  
2dads cracked a smile and looked up from his beer, eyes locking on something over Charge’s head.

“Well maybe just one more”

Taking a swig of his beer, he stood and the group turned to track his progress across the bar to where he walked up to a man. The guy was tall and when 2dads tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and the group was treated to Spider’s wide smile as he saw 2dads and gave him a hug. The two men then got into a short conversation and even from their distance, Ella could see the surprise on Spider’s face at whatever 2dads had said. His surprise morphed into a wide grin though as he cupped Leo’s face and leant down to kiss him. Right there in the middle of the bar, while their past and present shipmates looked on gob-smacked. When they separated, Spider took 2dads hand and let himself be lead over to the group.

Dutchy had a look of confusion on his face, but Ella could tell that he was working through things in his head. Swain, Charge and Buffer looked like their eyes were about to bug out of their heads and Bird, Ryan and Elise were just surprised at this new addition. While Ro just sat there drinking his cocktail watching the scene unfold.

“Spider?” Charge managed to get out in his stunned state.

“Hey guys”

Bird and Ryan just sort of sat confused as the newcomer sat down on the other side of Ryan. 

“Hi, I’m Ryan and this is Jess”.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Billy, Leo has told me a lot about you.”

2dads just stood behind Spider awkwardly shifting “Drinks anyone, great I’ll be right back” and he was off without anyone getting a chance to react.

Bird looked around at the stunned faces of her shipmates. And tried to break the tension by asking some questions.

“So, Billy, how did you and 2dads meet?”

Spider looked over to where 2dads was waiting at the bar tapping his fingers anxiously.

“We used to serve on the Hammersley together” he then turned to the rest of the group “guys you can breathe, it’s just me”

Charge was the first to unfreeze and find his voice. “What is happening here?”

Spider sighed and began “2dads and I have been dating for almost two years now Charge. We kept in touch after I left the Hammersley and then Ella and I were posted together so we spent a lot more time together. I was there through the whole Bomber ordeal and I gave him a boot up the arse to get his act together”.

Spider finished up just as 2dads reappeared with a tray of drinks, setting a coke each in front of Ryan and Bird and a beer in front of Spider and himself. An assortment of other drinks left on the tray to be pushed into the center of their table, to which 2dads made a ‘have at it’ gesture.

Swain smiled at Spider as he patted 2dads on the knee to calm him “so you’re the reason he stopped gambling and hustling?”

“Yep” Spider gave 2dads a dopey smile and squeezed his knee “the C.O. knows about us, probably the X too. And Ro of course” he said taking a drink from his beer.

“Wait! Ro knew this whole time?” Buffer asked offended.

“Well, Ro and I kind of bonded after the whole me stuck on the bottom of the ocean thing” Ro gave 2dads a tight smile in remembrance while Spider grabbed 2dads hand that was clenching on the table.

“Charge, you okay?” Spider asked, as he noticed Charge’s eyes fixated on their entwined hands.

“Yeah, just never expected either of you to be well… to swing both ways”

“To be fair Charge, Leo is the only guy I’ve ever been with, so don’t feel too cut up”

“Out of curiosity, what about you?”

“Are you trying to make things awkward Swaino?” Buffer asked burying his face in Elise’s shoulder.

2dads looked at Spider with a funny expression. “Well, Swain…there were some guys I messed around with when I was younger, but Spider is my first relationship with a guy. And also my longest relationship ever. So yay us” even with Spider’s hand in his, he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Spider rolled his eyes and gently elbowed 2dads in the ribs.

“All of that relationship stuff aside. Why is your nickname Spider?” Ryan asked breaking the decidedly awkward tension.

It felt as if the whole group gave a collective sigh of relief. Spider grinned and turned to Buffer.

“Well, my last name is Webb, so Buffer and our other shipmate Cheffo stuck me with Spider. Because apparently Billy isn’t cool enough”

“Nah, not even close mate. Spider’s way better” Buffer said toasting him with his new beer.

Dutchy noticed 2dads smile was forced and tapped his foot, causing him to jump and face him.

“Hey come and get some fresh air with me, I hate to breathe alone” he said as he stood.

2dads’ eyes flicked between Dutchy, Spider and the rest of the group, before he nodded and followed Dutchy to the deck overlooking the bay. Once outside 2dads grasped the railing and hung his head.

“You okay kid? You looked like you were going to throw up in there”

Looking up at Dutchy 2dads said “I just… there was a reason Billy and I waited so long to tell everyone. We were worried how they would react. Billy may not show it, but he’s worried too”.

“I get that, but I think he’s more worried about you. Look at him.”

Both of them turned and sure enough Spider was looking right at them, before turning back to the conversation happening. Though his eyes keep flicking back to them.

“2dads, we may bust your balls, but we’re all still your mates. We’re not gonna turn on you just because the person you love is a bloke”.

“Thanks Dutchy, It’s not so much that he’s a guy, it’s more that it’s Spider”

“Look, I know he’s an ex-shipmate and a fellow friend to those guys, but he’s also your boyfriend. So if you think they’re not being straight with you, you’re allowed to say something” 

“Thanks Dutchy, I mean it. I guess I just needed someone who wasn’t Billy to point it out bluntly for me”

“No problem, I’m gonna head back in, you coming mini me?”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a sec” smiling Dutchy walked back to the group and clapped Charge on the shoulder as he sat down. Thus leaving 2dads alone on the deck.

“You okay hot shot?” 2dads looked up as his sister approached him.

“Peachy. I guess I just needed to hear Dutchy say what you and Billy have been saying all along”

“Well he’s your shipmate, you value his opinion because you know he’s going to give it to you straight. He’s saved your life too many times for him to lie to you”

2 dads nodded and glanced back at the group inside, who by the looks had a few more drinks in them then before and were animatedly talking and laughing their asses off.

“Now stop hiding out here and come back inside and save your boyfriend from the Spanish Inquisition”

Walking back in, 2dads could hear their booming laughter as soon as he slid the door open. He walked over and circled behind Spider’s chair, squeezing his shoulder as he went. Before plopping back into his seat.

“So what did I miss?”

“Not much that you don’t’ already know. Just catching the newbies up on some classic Spider moments” Buffer provided.

“Aww poor you” 2dads said, reclaiming his beer and taking a swig.

“You’re not that safe, you’d be surprised how many of them involved you”

“Well we were practically attached at the hip, still are – wait! Please tell me the pearl poachers didn’t come up?”

“Oh yeah they did, as well as the aftermath of Lt. Luxton” Charge burst out laughing, drawing the attention of everyone in a 10km radius.

“Why me?” 2dads moaned burying his face in Spider’s shoulder.

“Because you weren’t here to stop us crocodile boy” Buffer supplied.

Elise cackled along with him and it clicked for Charge and Swain as to how this red-headed goddess fit together with someone as rough around the edges as Buffer.

Meanwhile Spider was threading his fingers into 2dads hair where his face was still buried in his shoulder. “Everything okay?” he whispered into his ear.

2dads nodded and shifted so that his face was more in Spider’s neck, he placed a kiss there and then came up to face him. “All good”.

Spider smiled down at him and poked him in the ribs, “no turning back now”.

“Any regrets?”

“None”


End file.
